life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Coelo lab ( Realism )
The Coelo lab is an place in Dinolandia island , it is located in the ghoul tower , and Coelo never visited there again , due that he is working in a new lab , there it has multiple creatures like Neo-mitochondrial creatures , Animatronics and mecha versions of Tokyo ghoul characters , but after Coelo left , he will never return. How will the lab fare? Timeline 1 day after people The eletricity is powered by sunlight , thus there is still energy , but due to a strong rain which is frequent in the island , the solar panels are shut down , thus shutting down all of the lab's energy , every creature that lived in the lab notice this , but they cant do nothing. 4 days after people Since the lab has many species , they starve , the creatures such as Puppets like Mario and Jeffy have found a way to escape the lab , while the Alphysaurus and mechanized versions of Yakumo Oomori try to find a way out , the non-sapient creatures , have escaped due to the puppets help and the other mechas help , thus they wreck havoc in the lab , meanwhile , the Neo-mitochondrial creatures use their powers to destroy the glass , but before they can even get out of the lab , the solar energy re-activates itself and the facility's energy is restored , the animals are now trapped , but the strongest creatures like triceratops and alligators escape , all other creatures also do the same , now the lab is a destroyed mess , the only things left are the sapient computers and some walls which weren't broken , the tyrannosaurus and brontosaurus fossil are also left , the lab hasn't been destroyed entirely , but in many years , nature will do the work of destroying the lab. 4 months after people With the solar pannels still active , this lab dont run out of energy , the sapient computers have now re-made their energies , making their clones have solar pannels , but sadly , the solar pannels of the buildings cant resist a falling tree that was knocked by some dinosaur of the island , and soon as it falls , the building finally looses its power , then , as the computers notice this , they escape the lab , meanwhile , all the food rots as fungi and bacteria starts to take-over the lab, 60 years after people Now almost everything has been destroyed , 10 years before , the fossil of the Tyrannosaurus has been found by Eve and re-animated by Neo-mitochondria , but the unlucky brontosaurus fossil has been knocked down by the t-rex , meanwhile inside the building , the sapient computers are still roaming , but then as rain came , the remaining robots have been destroyed. The death of the computers The rain has corrupted the sapient computers files while the water entered the computers , it corroded the metals inside of them , then one by one , the computers fall down. Breaking their glasses exterior. Fall of Robot kaneki ken The eyepatched ghoul that once ruled Dinolandia has been killed 1 year before people and troodontids dissapeared by Yakumo Oomori , but his mechanized version hasn't , then as kaneki makes his steps through the rain , a crack on his left eye makes his mask falls , but as rain starts to pour down , his arms rusts , then he looses his arm , noticing that the tries to pick it back , but as another crack that was once the location of his kagunes pour with water , his endoskeleton rusts , then he says his last words before perishing : "NOOOOOO". Then the robotic one eyed ghoul falls , breaking his nose in collapse. Fall of Robot Touka Touka as seeing kaneki ken dead , she cries , but as she puts her robot arm in his chest , the also kagune location is filled with water , then , a large chunk of her chest falls , she then cries out and falls close to kaneki , as she sees her last vision before falling , she is literally exploded when she falls , due to that , her arms and legs fall into the brontosaurus pedestal , as her lifeless robotic body is now thorn into pieces. 120 years after people ( the collapse ) As time went on , the lab starts to break , as it breaks , the walls break , meanwhile , what remained of the robots are now insect houses , anthills are made on the computers breaked bodies , untill an shake of an nearby passing sauropod makes the string of the elevator collapse , then as the tremor is made , the walls collapse , then the ceiling , finally falling and destroying everything from the lab , now only rubble remains , yet one thing survives , the original owner , while the potions inside the lab have been smashed by rubble , Coelo the coelophysis has made a health potion , which rejuvenates him , making coelo live forever. But his lab isn't a living being. So it cant be regenerated. 100,00 years after people ( The survivors ) While the computers and robots are gone , the puppets , alphysaurus , some robots , chasers , stalkers , sucklers , fatties , and other creatures are roaming free in the plains , the puppets cant be destroyed by time , they can be soaked in water , fall from high things , but they wont feel a pain , but they aren't resistant to fire or heat , other sapient species such as alphysaurus have met the golems , and then they re-made their world , now the world is dominated by several sapient species. Category:Laboratories Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Place Category:Fictional Species Category:Robots Category:Real Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Monsters That Survived Without Humans Category:Needs Picture